


Standing tall in the midst of chaos

by Hannabeth8



Series: Les enfants hippocampes [7]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Angst, Childbirth, Drama, Family, Flashbacks, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras realizes he's pregnant with another man's child after a one night stand and, he has to tell both the father of his child and Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing tall in the midst of chaos

It was a warm and sunny June evening, when Enjolras was pacing back and fourth in his apartment; with a very worried look on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
He found out that after a drunken one night stand with Marius Pontmercy a little while back, he's now 4 months pregnant and he didn't know how to tell either of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh god what do I do? If I tell Grantaire that the baby isn't his, he'll leave me. If I tell Marius that I'm having his baby, he'll want nothing to do with it and leave as well."  
  
  
He then realized that if he didn't tell either of them, they'd both find out eventually.  
  


The first person he decided to tell was Marius, since he is the Father.  
  
  
He walked to Courfeyrac's apartment since Marius was staying with him, and then knocked on the door when he got there.  
  
  
  
"Hello Enjolras, what brings you here?"  
  
"I was wondering if Marius is here?"  
  
  
  
"Actually he's out with Éponine and Cosette."  
  
  
  
"Okay thanks."

 

Enjolras then immediately left.  
  
  
  
After walking for what seemed like forever, he finally found the three at the garden of their house.  
  
  
  
"Hi Marius."  


"Hello Enjolras, how are you?"  
  
  
  
"Not too well, is it okay if I speak to you alone?"  
  
  
  
"Okay, Éponine, Cosette; is it okay if you could wait inside for a minute?"  
  
  
  
Marius and Enjolras were soon alone after Cosette and Éponine walked into the house.  
  
  
  
"Now, what did you want to tell me?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know how to say this, but I'm pregnant and it's yours."  
  
  
  
Marius soon became as pale as a ghost and couldn't say a word for a moment, he then hugged Enjolras.  
  
  
  
"I promise I won't abandon our child and even if we're not together, I will be there for our baby."

  
  
"Thank you Marius."  
  
  
  
"What's wrong Enjolras?"  
  
  
  
"If I tell Grantaire about this, he'll leave me; I don't want to lose him."  
  
  
  
"Well you can't just lie to him, it's only fair that you tell him."  
  
  
  
"I know, might as well get this over with."  
  
  
  
After Marius told Cosette and Éponine that he will be heading out for a bit and that he'll be back as soon as he can, the two walked to the campus of the University where Grantaire went to.  
  
  
  
He was sitting under a tree enjoying his usual bottle of wine and reading a book.  
  
  
  
"Hello Grantaire, is it okay if I could talk with you for a second?"  
  
  
  
"Sure, what's wrong my precious Apollo?"  
  
  
  
"Well I'm pregnant."  
  
  
  
"Well that's great, a new member of the family."  
  
  
Tears soon fell down Enjolras's face, and then he looked away from Grantaire.  
  
  
"But you're not the father."  
  
  
  
Soon Grantaire backed away in shock.  
  
  
  
"Well if I'm not the father, who is it?"  
  
  
  
"Marius is the father."  
  
  
  
Soon Grantaire was absolutely devastated, he couldn't fathom Enjolras doing something like this.  
  
He then remembered something he read in a book about seahorse blood.  
  
  
  
 _With Seahorse Blood it's a very powerful aphrodisiac that wears off in two weeks, but each day until then, the need and sexual desire gets more and more stronger until it either goes away, or the man who drinks it goes into madness and harming themselves in an attempt to get rid of these feelings._  
  
  
  
"Marius, did you give him seahorse blood?"  
  
  
  
"Yes I did, but I can explain."  
  
  
Grantaire then grabbed Marius by the throat and pinned him against a tree.  
  
  
  
"You better have a good excuse, before I kill you Pontmercy."  
  


"I didn't want to give him the seahorse blood, but the government told me that if I didn't; they would deport Éponine to Germany, Cosette to England, and Desiree to the Americas. They also threatened to arrest me for treason, I don't expect either of you to forgive me; so you might as well kill me."  
  
  
"But why would they do this?"  
  
  
  
"To try to stop the les amis de l'ABC."  
  
  
  
Grantaire then released Marius from his grip and just walked away.  
  
  
  
"Wait where are you going?"  
  
  
  
"I just need to clear my head."  
  
  
  
"Please wait, COME BACK!"

  
Enjolras then fell to his knees and started sobbing.  
  
  
  
Later that night when he was in his apartment, he was silently sobbing; then Patria-Rouge walked in.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay Pama?"  
  
  
  
"I'm okay, I'm just worried that your father hasn't come home yet."  
  
  
  
"Why isn't papa home?"

 

"I'll explain when you're older."  
  
  
  
"Okay, well good night Pama."  
  
  
  
"Good night Patira-Rouge."  
  
  
  
Patria-Rouge then decided to look for her father, she looked at all the inns and pubs; but he wasn't there.  
  
  
  
Soon after looking everywhere, she found him standing by the Pont au Change; looking down at the river.  
  
  
  
"PLEASE DON'T JUMP PAPA!"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry I have too much worth living for."  
  
  
  
"I was looking for you everywhere; pama and I were worried."  
  
  
  
"Really he was worried?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, so please come home I beg of you."  
  
  
  
After a moment of hesitation, Grantaire decided to head back home.  
  
  
  
They soon walked back to the apartment, When Enjolras was still laying on his bed.

 

"Grantaire is that you?"  
  
  
Patria-Rouge found me and convinced me to come back, she said you missed me.  
  
  
  
"Of course I miss you, what happened between Marius and I means nothing; I still love you, and nothing will change that."  
  
  
  
"I promised that no matter what I will never abandon you, and I attend to keep that promise."  
  
  
  
"So you don't mind raising another man's child?"  
  
  
  
"I don't mind, it'll probably be like a son or daughter to me."  
  
  
  
 _5 Months Later._  
  
It was a rainy October night when Enjorlas was lying in a bed, crying in pain since his child was gonna be born any minute; while Grantaire was beside him holding his hand.  
  
  
  
Marius was waiting outside pacing back and fourth, while Éponine, Valjean,and Cosette were there for support.  
  
  
  
"Marius calm down, I'm sure everything will turn out fine."  
  


"A part of me is thinking that maybe it'd be better if I just leave, I'm sure they would rather have me out of their lives."  
  
  
  
"Marius listen to me, I know it wouldn't seem important now but down the road; you will regret leaving, please don't take the same route I have."  
  
  
  
"I know it's the right thing to stay, but I'm just nervous that everything will go wrong."  
  
  
  
"Things will be okay, trust me."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile after the incision was made, Joly then gently pulled the baby out since he was the only one they feel they could trust.  
  
  
  
Each moment of the birth felt longer, and also felt more painful.  
  
  
  
Then after what seemed like hours, there was a high pitched crying sound.  
  
  
  
"Is my baby okay?"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry she's okay."  
  
  
  
"So I guess it's a girl?"  
  
  
  
Joly nodded yes before handing the baby to Enjolras.  
  
  
  
"She's so beautiful isn't she?"  
  
  
  
"Yes she is, I'll let Marius know that his daughter is finally here."  
  
  
  
Grantaire then walked out of the room and towards Marius.  
  
  
  
"Marius, would you like to see your daughter?"  
  
  
  
The two soon walked back into the room where Enjolras was sitting up on the bed, holding his newborn daughter.  
  
  
  
Marius then sat in the chair that was next to the bed.  
  
  
  
"She's so beautiful."  
  
  
  
"She is, we'll have to name her, what about Republqué Noir?"  
  
  
  
"I know, what about Marie? And her middle name could be Josephine."  
  
  
  
"Marie Josephine Pontmercy, really?"  
  
  
  
"I actually kind of like Marie as well."  
  
  
  
"Well when you think about it, it is a pretty name; we'll go with Marie Josephine Pontmercy."  
  
  
  
"Is it okay if I can hold her?"  
  
  
  
Enjolras then nodded yes and gently passed Marie over to Marius  
  


Her hair color was the same as father, and had her pama's eyes.  
  
  
  
"Hello Marie, I'm really glad to finally see you. I'm you papa, and this is your pama."  
  
  
  
"I'd like to see Marie as well, if that's okay?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, I'll actually go and get Patria-Rouge."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Patria-Rouge was waiting outside the apartment, while Astin was with her for support.  
  
  
  
Patria-Rouge was also nervous as well.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Patria,I'm sure things will turn out okay."  
  
  
  
"I don't really know if that's the case, because if what you said is true; the whole world will not only be against me but also my brother or sister."  
  
  
  
"Patria-Rouge, would you like to see your new sister?"  
  
  
  
"Well I might as well, she is my sister after all."  
  
  
  
As Marius, Patria-Rouge, and Astin were walking to the apartment building, Patria-Rouge couldn't help but feel dread.  
  
  
  
Patria-Rouge then walked into where her parents were, and saw her young sister.  
  
  
  
"What's her name, pama?"  
  
  
  
"Her name is Marie."  
  
  
  
"Hello Marie, my name is Patria-Rouge; but with Patria is fine as well. I promise that I'll protect you, because when you get older; most will be against us. But even if the whole world is against us, I'll never abandon you; and I'll be there for you."  
  
  
  
Patria-Rouge then left the room, and then walked into an empty room that was nearby.  
  
  
  
"I'll go check on her."  
  
  
  
Astin then found Patria-Rouge, sitting in the corner; sobbing.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay, what's wrong?"  
"I'm just scared for my sister, I know full well what will happen; the same thing that happened to the rest of us."  
  
  
  
"I understand, I felt the same way when my niece Desiree was born; I was worried that she would end up going through the same fate. But my pama told me that as long as we held on and that we looked out for each other, we'll be able to get through the darkness."  
  
  
"Thanks Astin, I'm glad to have you as a friend."  
  
  
"Well we need to look out for each other."  
  
  
  
Soon the rain cleared up and the stars finally appeared, with the first constellation the two see being the Ursa Major.

 

In that moment, Astin knew that no matter what; the constellation would watch over them.

 

All they could do now is to stand tall, in the midst of chaos.


End file.
